Dragon Age: Naruto of the Grey
by D N Walker
Summary: Framed and banished for a crime he didn't commit, Naruto, the last known descendant of the Elven Uzumaki Clan is now forced to leave the Elemental Nations. Now he travels to the land of Thedas with Duncan, to seek out a new life amongst the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. On a journey that will forge a new legend, the legend of Naruto of the Grey, a Warden like no other who came before.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go again this time I try my hand at a Dragon Age: Origins. I am doing something I have not seen in a DA:O crossover yet.**

**As for the info for this one well the pairings will be.**

**Naruto X Dalish Elf.**

**Fem Cousland X Leliana**

**Alistair X Anora**

**As for Naruto ability wise he will be classed as a warrior as will Arwen. Éowyn Cousland will be a Rogue**

**As for the names of the Dalish elf and the Cousland I will be using the names I used for them when I played Dragon Age. Those names are Arwen for the Dalish elf and Éowyn for the Fem Cousland**

**Now before we begin. I do not own Dragon Age nor do I own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter I_

Naruto stared sadly at the ocean before him as the bow of the ship he was on cut through the waters. _Why did this happen? Why did they kill Tenten and then try to blame me? _Naruto thought for what felt like the thousandth time as he held the silver engagement ring that Tsunade had returned to him on a silver chain after his trial. Naruto's mind then turned back to a month ago and the day his life changed forever.

_Flashback _

The council chamber was silent as Koharu took her place as the judge for the trial that was about to take place. Looking to two of the ANBU guards in the chamber she spoke in a firm commanding voice. "Bring in the accused."

The two ANBU nodded and shushined away soon returning with one Naruto Uzumaki who was bound with leg and wrist Chakra suppressing restraints. Naruto himself had a look of defiance on his face as he looked at who was here. He immediately noticed that none of the clan heads were here, this was because they and the two elders knew that they knew that Naruto was in no way capable of the crime he was accused of.

Seeing the look of defiance Koharu mentally smirked _Time to rid ourselves of our biggest stain._ she thought. "Naruto Uzumaki, you stand before this tribunal for the murder of your fiancé Tenten Ishi. How do you plead to the charge?" She asked not really caring for his answer but protocol dictated she ask.

"Not guilty." Naruto said harshly knowing that this was going to be far from fair and was going to be shafted in this farce of a trial.

The trial continued for several more hours before it reached an end and the jury left the chamber to deliberate on the verdict. The jury returned after only ten minutes, further proving that this trial was a farce to Naruto.

Before Koharu could ask what verdict the jury had reached, Tsunade Senju the Hokage of Konoha, who had been forbidden from being involved in this trial as her motherly relationship would prevent her from being impartial entered the chamber. Following Tsunade was a man in armor with a sword and dagger strapped to his back. The man himself had black hair that was tied back and a short beard that covered most of his face and had a rich tan showing he spent most of his time outside.

Upon seeing Tsunade, Koharu stood and shouted "TSUNADE! YOU WERE TOLD TO NOT INTERFERE IN THESE PROCEEDINGS!"

Tsunade only looked at Koharu smugly "I'm Not…He is" she said then pointed to man.

The mans attention was fixed on Naruto for several seconds before he spoke. "This is the one you spoke of Tsunade?" he asked turning gaze back to Tsunade. Tsunade simply nodded to the mans question.

Koharu became angry at the interruption and decided to get to the bottom of it. "Who are you outsider!" demanded Koharu.

The man simply shifted his gaze which had returned to Naruto to Koharu. "Forgive me elder. I am Duncan head of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden a land far to the west beyond the mists that hide your lands from mine." answered Duncan whose gaze wandered back to Naruto and seemed to be studying him intently.

"And why are you her Duncan-San?" asked Homura interested in Duncan's response

Looking at Homura Duncan spoke once again "I came to these lands in search of a clan of coastal Elves who fled to these lands from Ferelden around a century ago to escape an empire that had conquered Ferelden(1)." answered Duncan

Several of the council members who had noticed Duncan's interest in Naruto held their breaths. "What was the Name of this clan?" Asked a random juror.

"They were known as the Uzumaki's." Answered Duncan.

At those words everyone but Duncan and Tsunade froze.

_End Flashback_

Naruto sighed as he remembered that day a month ago. After the revelation that he was half elf Duncan had been forced to use something called The Right of Conscription to save him from the sentence of death that had been decided for his punishment.

The only reason the elders agreed to the conscription was because Tsunade had pointed out that because Naruto's ancestry could be traced back to Ferelden then Naruto could be conscripted.

But it would be punished still for the murder of his wife to be in that Ninety percent of his Chakra was sealed leaving him just enough to perform tree climbing and enhance his leaps, but would never be able to perform Jutsu's again. The Fox's Chakra was sealed away as well but not before it managed to enhance Naruto's healing factor to where it would be free from chakra.

Before Naruto had left with Duncan Tsunade had found a Sword and Shield that had belonged to his mother Kushina. The first was a long sword that Duncan said was called a Dar'Misaan. The Second was a metal Kite Shield that had a shark in front of a Swirl which Duncan said was from what a group of elves known as the Dalish discovered was the original emblem of the Uzumaki tribe. Both the sword and shield were made from a high quality metal Duncan called Dragonbone.

In the month that passed abroad ship Naruto with Duncan's help had become well adapt at the use of a sword and shield. And with the help of the ship's captain a women by the name of Isabela was now adapt at the use of a bow as well, Isabela had also managed to find a full suit of Steel Plate Armour below and a helm that Duncan said was similar to a Warden's helm as Duncan had explained. As for Naruto's old head band he still had it but it was now tied around his waist like a belt.

_NotG_

Duncan looked at Naruto the concern evident in his eyes. And he had a right Naruto he noticed that when Naruto wasn't training he just sat at the bow or stern of the ship and just stared at the ocean. Duncan knew why Naruto was depressed, and it was because of the punishment for the so called murder of his fiancée which Duncan knew Naruto had never committed.

_Flashback_

After Duncan had saved Naruto from his original sentence which was going to be that he be sealed within a statue. This sentence was designed to simply to prevent Naruto being reunited with his family and Tenten. The conscription was only aloud due to Tsunade's explanation of Naruto's ancestry.

"Very well, we will allow the conscription. But he will have Ninety percent of his chakra sealed away and it's chakra will be sealed away totally and you Naruto are here by banished from Konoha the remainder of your Natural life… how ever long it may be" said Koharu.

_Flashback end_

Duncan decided that he would send Naruto to Highever in his stead while he went to the Brecilian forest to try and recruit a elf who could help Naruto to understand his heritage. Duncan then thought _Maker help him please._

* * *

**(1) the Empire mentioned is the Orlesian Empire.**

**Well that's the first chapter done now I was originally going to have all of Naruto's chakra sealed but changed my mind and don't start flaming me for it as I have a plan for later where you will see Naruto using Jutsu's again.**

**Also I will be having two Mabari hounds Éowyn's and one for Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we go with chapter 2**

**remember pairings will be. **

**Naruto X Dalish Elf. (Arwen)**

**Fem Cousland (Éowyn ) X Leliana**

**Alistair X Anora **

**As for Naruto ability wise he will be classed as a warrior as will Arwen. Éowyn Cousland will be a Rogue **

**Before we begin. I do not own Dragon Age nor do I own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Chapter II_**

It was another month at sea before Isabela's ship docked at Denerim. In the months aboard ship Duncan and various crew men had helped Naruto greatly in various ways from history to reading and speaking the language and the religion of the chantry something Naruto found hard to believe due to the beliefs of the Elemental Nations.

"Welcome Naruto to Denerim, capital city of Ferelden. From here we will spend the night at the Warden base at the Palace. Then tomorrow you will head to Highever Castle where I want you to find a promising recruit for the Wardens. Hopefully whist there you may learn more about Ferelden and the chantry." explained Duncan as he escorted Naruto to the Palace.

Nodding in understanding Naruto looked at Duncan "Where will you be while I'm in Highever?" asked Naruto.

"I will be looking for a recruit in the Brecilian Forest who hopefully will be able to help you learn more about your heritage" explained Duncan and saw Naruto nod.

Naruto seemed mildly interested in his surroundings but never once stopped to gawk at any of his surroundings and kept pace with Duncan easily.

=NotG=

With no gawking from Naruto the trip to the palace took hardly any time at all compared t how long it usually took with Dalish recruits wh would usually insult the city elves and gawk at the size of the buildings. _Of cause he won't be overly interested buildings in his homeland are just as impressive. Then there's the death of his fiancée still close to the surface. _Duncan thought sadly hoping he would eventually come out of his depression.

Entering the Palace they passed through a foyer and into a hall with a balcony at either side of the room. At the far end at the top of some stairs was a throne. Sat in the throne was a man in gold plated plate armour. Shoulder length blonde hair and sported a light tan. Next to him stood a beautiful and slim women in a silk dress with dirty blonde hair.

Seeing Duncan the man stood and approached them. "Ho, Duncan."

"King Cailan, it's good to see you again." said Duncan grabbing the man Naruto now knew as Calian's wrist in greeting.

"Alistair told me you had gone to the Ninja Nations to find a recruit." said Calian who then looked to Naruto. " I take it this is he?" Calian then asked.

"Yes he is your majesty. Allow me to introduce…" Duncan began but was interupted by Calian who moved in front of Naruto.

"There's no need Duncan we will be shedding blood together when we march south after all." Calian said and Naruto saw the women shake her head in mild amusement, Naruto looked back at Calian when he heard him speaking again. "As King allow me to be the first to officially welcome you to Ferelden young ser. Judging by the slight points to your ears you are of elvish decent are you not? Might I inquire to your name?" Calian asked.

"Yes I am of elvish blood your majesty. As for my name it's, Naruto Uzumaki. And I thank you for your warm welcome." Naruto said then gave a respectful half bow.

Calian seemed impressed by Narutos respectful attitude and smiled "You are most welcome Naruto." Calian said.

Duncan chose that moment to speak "Your majesty have you yet sent a messenger to Highever Castle yet?" Duncan asked.

"Not yet I was going t send one tomorrow. Why do you ask Duncan?" questioned the King

"I have two more places to visit before I head to Ostagar but unfortunately I do not have the required time I need. This being said I would like Naruto to go in my stead while I visit the Dalish." Explained Duncan.

"Very well Naruto will accompany the messenger tomorrow. The messenger will also show Naruto how to get to Ostagar." Explained Cailan who smiled as the women from before came and stood next to him.

"Calian were you going to introduce me at all? After all if this young man were to join the wardens there is a chance I would see him around the palace" Said the Women in a tone of voice that Naruto knew all to well from dealing with Ino in his career as a Ninja.

"I am sorry, Naruto allow me to introduce my wife and Queen of Ferelden, Anora" answered Calian quickly and Naruto was reminded of Shikamaru when he was dealing with Temari.

"Thank you Calian. And allow me to welcome you to Ferelden as well Naruto. May you grow strong and respected amongst the Warden ranks." Anora said with a soft smile.

Again Naruto bowed respectfully and said "thank you your majesties. I hope to build a new life here in Ferelden."

"Hmmm. Sounds like there's a story behind your recruitment you will have to regale me with it some time." Calian said genuinely interested in Naruto's recruitment.

"If it pleases your majesty, I would be honoured to." answered Naruto.

"Then it's settled once our business in the south is concluded you and I will share a bottle of West Hill Brandy. While you tell your story. Now im sure after your long trip you would like to rest and I will not keep you from it."

Naruto and Duncan bowed and left the hall heading to the Wardens barracks with in the palace. When out side a vacant single bedroom Duncan faced Naruto. "Naruto when you arrive at Highever Castle there will be two possible recruits I have heard of. The first is Ser Gilmore a knight of Highever. The second is my first choice for a recruit. She is the daughter of Bryce Cousland. They are the ones you should watch the most while looking at other knights. Tsunade had told me about you having the ability to get people to open up around you. I admit I did not believe this until I saw your interaction with Queen Anora. She is very rarely that open around others outside of her father, handmaiden and King Calian." explained Duncan and Naruto nodded. "Very good now remember Naruto you as a new recruit are unable to invoke the Right Of Conscription. But try your best to recruit Bryce Cousland's daughter. Now if you understand you should retire to bed after all you have a long ride to reach Highever Castle tomorrow." Explained Duncan and Naruto nodded before entering his room for the night.

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter done we have now arrived in Ferelden and met Calian and Anora. Next chapter we visit Highever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here we go with chapter 2**

**remember pairings will be. **

**Naruto X Dalish Elf. (Arwen)**

**Fem Cousland (Éowyn ) X Leliana**

**Alistair X Anora **

**As for Naruto ability wise he will be classed as a warrior as will Arwen. Éowyn Cousland will be a Rogue Their Specializations will be. Naruto - Berserker , Arwen - Champion, Éowyn- Ranger.**

**Before we begin. I do not own Dragon Age nor do I own Naruto**

* * *

**_Chapter III_**

The next morning in Denerim Palace, Naruto awoke and rolled over to his left and let out a heartbroken sigh. _I miss you so much Tenten. Everyday I wake I hope it was all just a terrible dream. _Naruto thought sadly remembering the days when he would wake and simply stare lovingly at Tenten as she slept.

There soon came a loud knock at the door followed by the voice of Duncan. "Naruto, you'd best get ready as you only have a short time for breakfast before the King's messenger leaves for Highever."

"RIGHT!" Naruto shouted as he stood and went about what had become his morning routine. He would wash in the clay basin that was before a mirror then went about dressing in his Steel Plate Armour. Then he would strap his shield to his back before sheathing his sword then exited his room while thinking. _Well my new life starts now._

=NotG=

Éowyn Cousland dressed in her Studded Drakeskin Leather armour and a lone Dragonbone dagger sheathed on her back, entered the main hall of her family's castle having been summoned by her father for something important. It appeared that she had entered just as her father Bryce Cousland had finished talking to Arl, Rendon Howe.

"I'm sorry Pup I didn't see you there. You remember my daughter Éowyn don't you Howe?" Bryce asked his long time friend.

"But of course. It's good to see you again my dear." Howe said addressing Éowyn.

"And you Howe. Tell me is your family here?" Éowyn asked hoping to speak with Delilah.

"No I left them in Amaranthine well away from the fighting. My son Thomas was asking of you, he has grown into a fine young man." said Howe dropping the mother of all hints. Something which Éowyn mentally scowled at. This was because unknown to her family Éowyn had no interest in the opposite sex. Something that many of the castles female elves who worked for her family could vouch for.

"I am sorry Howe but I have no interest in an arranged marriage." Éowyn said in a no nonsense voice.

Hearing his daughter Bryce Cousland chuckled. "See what I contend with Howe. You can't tell my fierce girl anything these days" Bryce explained his voice full of mirth.

"No doubt because you trained her as a warrior. How unusual." Howe said.

"Perhaps, anyway pup the reason I called you here is that while I and brother are away I'm leaving you in charge. Only a token force will remain and _you_ _must_ keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cats away, yes?" Bryce asked and his daughter smiled and nodded.

"There's also someone you must meet. Please… Show Naruto in." Bryce ordered one of his men, who saluted Bryce then signalled a man near the door.

Éowyn Cousland looked to the halls main doors and saw that a young man in full steel plate had entered the hall carrying a helm under his right arm. Éowyn guessed the man to be not that much older than herself. She noticed that he had tanned skin that seemed to only enhance the brightness of his blonde hair and bright blue eyes and six scars on his cheeks three to each cheek that reminded her of whiskers. She was broken from her thoughts when he spoke.

"You honour me your lordship with your hospitality" Spoke Naruto his tone nothing but truthful.

"Your lordship who is this man that he would be required to be introduced to your daughter?" asked Howe worriedly as the young man before him was clearly a strong warrior.

"He is a Grey Warden recruit here on an errand for Duncan the commander of the Ferelden Wardens." Answered Bryce.

"A Grey Warden Recruit?" Howe asked surprised.

"Yes old friend. Is that a problem?" asked Bryce.

"Of course not but a Grey Warden even a Recruit requires certain protocol. I am… at a disadvantage" Said Howe calmly.

"We rarely have pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are I hope?" Bryce asked getting his daughters attention.

Éowyn turned to her father then answered him. "They're an order of great warriors." she said and everyone but Naruto missed the gleam in her eye and Naruto just knew she wished to join the order.

Bryce Cousland smiled at his daughters knowledge. "They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all." explained Bryce.

Turning from his friend Howe addressed Naruto "Tell me young Naruto what is this errand Duncan has sent you on?" he asked.

"I've been sent to scout for a possible recruit while Duncan does the same in the Brecilian Forest. If I find someone worthy I will be heading south to Ostagar to join up with the others" answered Naruto

"Currently I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore" Explained Bryce.

"If I may be so bold, but from what I have seen your lordship I believe your daughter would be an excellent choice as well." said Naruto and Éowyn felt her heart sore at the chance to join the Wardens. Although the frown her father now had worried her.

"An honour though that might be. This is_ my _daughter we're talking about here" replied Bryce sternly.

Hoping to change her father's mind Éowyn spoke up. "I think I rather like the idea father" said Éowyn only she seemed to be ignored and her father stepped before her.

"I've not so many children that I'll see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the right of conscription…?" Bryce asked

Naruto simply shook his head. "As a recruit my self Teryn Cousland I am unable to invoke it anyway." explained Naruto and Bryce seemed to relax some what, then turned to his daughter.

"Pup, could you show Naruto to his room. Then find your brother and tell him to lead the Army ahead to Ostagar." explained Bryce.

Éowyn nodded then looked to Naruto. "If you would follow me please Naruto." Said Éowyn. And Naruto nodded back and followed Éowyn out of the hall.

Once Naruto and Éowyn had left the main hall Naruto looked at Éowyn from the comer of his eye and smirked. "Why do I get the feeling that if it were up to you Éowyn we would be heading to Ostagar with your brother." stated Naruto.

Éowyn looked at Naruto and returned the smirk "Because we would Naruto." answered Éowyn.

=NotG=

Later that evening Naruto sat within the Cousland family library learning all he could about Ferelden as well as the rest of Thedas, as well as what was known about the elves. Currently Naruto was sat at the back on the left hand side of the entrance to the library. His sword and shield resting on the Table before his helm was looped on to his belt by it's chin strap. Naruto once again thanks the old sage he discovered was the Brother Aldous mentioned earlier in the day by Bryce Cousland.

Naruto and Aldous soon heard a commotion from outside and both paused at the sound. Suddenly the door was kicked open and several men in leather armour came in and fired arrows killing the old Sage. In an instant naruto was up sword and shield in hand and sprang into action with a speed that surprised those attacking as they had never seen anyone in full plate move so fast.

The scene that greeted Eleanor and Éowyn Cousland when they entered the Library in hoping that Aldous was alive, was one of Naruto surrounded but easily defeating his attackers if the headless bodies that were strewn across the library were any indication.

Éowyn leapt in to the fray her Mabari hound Shadow following. Éowyn knifed on of the assailants in the back while Shadow tore another's throat out. From her position at the door Eleanor let loose arrows from her Dragonthorn longbow, not once did her arrows miss.

With help from Éowyn and Eleanor the remaining men were quickly defeated. Once naruto pulled his sword from the last soldier he turned to face the two female Cousland's

"Your ladyships! Are you both alright?" Naruto asked as he removed his helm from his belt and fastened it securely upon his head.

"We are fine Naruto but Howe has betrayed my family and means to slaughter us all. His men have already killed my nephew Oren and sister in law Oriana ." answered Éowyn who had to fight back the tears as she would never be called auntie again and while she had always asked Oren not to call her it she would miss it.

Naruto bowed his head hearing that news as he had met both Oren and Oriana at dinner that night and had noticed a drive in Oren that would of made him take him as his apprentice if he had been in Konoha still. "I am truly sorry for your loss your nephew and sister in law. Now we must hurry and find the Teryn. Lady Cousland where will your husband be?" Naruto asked.

"If he is anywhere Warden he will be at the front gates. But we must first stop by the family vault so that we may recover the family Sword and Shield." answered Eleanor.

"Very well my lady. You lead, I follow." Naruto said and Lady Cousland nodded before leading her daughter and Naruto to the vault.

Once they arrived at the Vault they were saddened to find that the two guards were dead but luckily the treasury door was still secure. Eleanor handed the key to her daughter and once the door was unlocked, Éowyn and Naruto entered while Eleanor and Shadow stood guard at the main entrance.

Inside the vault Naruto saw Éowyn grab a Drakeskin studded leather helm from a stand then moved to a chest at the far end of the vault. Once it was opened she removed an ornate long sword and a metal kite shield with a Loral Leaf painted on it, from where he stood Naruto could see that both were made from Dragon Bone much like his own.

"Can you use a Shield Éowyn?" asked Naruto

"A little but not very well I am afraid" answered Éowyn as she tied her long black hair back an put the helm on then nodded at Naruto.

"Right let's find your father. Then we can inform King Calian of Howe's betrayal." explained Naruto as they left the vault.

They soon made it to the main gates were they found Ser Gilmore and a small band of men fighting against a larger force. Naruto and Éowyn followed by her loyal Mabari hound too to the fray. Naruto targeted the mage that was with them and quickly beheaded her cutting off the soldiers means to be healed. With the death of the mage the rest of Howe's men were quickly defeated and laid dead in the main hall leaving some of the defenders breathless.

Ser Gilmore stood straight and gave orders to the remaining men. "Go, bar the door keep those bastards out as long as you can."

The remaining men although tired did as they were ordered and ran to the door and quickly placed the large wooden bar across the door then braced the door with their own weight hoping to buy more time.

Turning Ser Gilmore looked at Naruto and the two Cousland Ladies. "My lady, your ladyship, warden! Thank the Maker your alive" Ser Gilmore said relived.

"Thank you Ser Gilmore. Do you know where my father will be?" asked Éowyn.

"Last I saw, the Teryn was heading towards the Kitchens. You should all head there. I will stay and cover your escape." answered Gilmore.

Naruto cut his eyes to Éowyn and saw that she wanted to stay and help and even Shadow at her side growled wanting to defend his home from these invaders to his territory.

"Éowyn. I know what you want to do but forget it. You need to escape so we can inform the king of the events that have happened this night." Naruto said his voice sharp.

Hearing his voice Éowyn's shoulders sagged and she nodded in understanding "Maker watch over you Ser Gilmore" Éowyn said sadly

"Maker watch over us all." said Ser Gilmore who then ran to the door and put his own strength to the door.

There was little resistance from the hall to the kitchens save for a small band of men who were near the kitchens. The band of men was no match against them and were defeated quickly. Once in the kitchen Éowyn and Eleanor ran straight for the larder door.

Once in the larder they found Bryce Cousland in a heap on the floor clutching at a stab wound to his side. Naruto knowing this needed to be private between the Cousland family, so Naruto kept near the door watching the kitchen's only door. Eventually he heard Bryce Cousland call him.

"Naruto… please…take my wife…and daughter somewhere safe." asked Bryce.

"I will your lordship…but I fear I must ask for something in return." said Naruto.

"Anything!" Bryce struggled to say.

"I ask that your daughter be aloud to join the Grey Wardens" Naruto said. Bryce Cousland looked to his daughter then spoke.

"If it means her survival… then very well." said Bryce.

"Me?… but what about Ser Gilmore?" asked Éowyn shocked over this request to her father and that he had agreed when that very day he had refused.

"You were Duncan's first choice Éowyn and after seeing you inaction this night I agree with him. I offer you a place in the Wardens. _But_ you must let the king deal with Howe. In the twenty three years I have lived I've seen what the first for vengeance does to a person" Naruto explained and said his last statement harshly remembering what the quest for revenge did to Sasuke.

Éowyn nodded and stood waiting for her mother to stand but to her sadness her mother decided to stay by her husbands side saying she would kill every bastard that came through the door, and that she would give her daughter and Naruto the time they would need to escape.

Before Éowyn could protest the sound of the main door being breached sounded through out the castle and Naruto had no choice but to drag Éowyn out through the servant's entrance her Mabari following and Éowyn managing one last tearful goodbye to her beloved parents.

* * *

**Phew. That felt like it took forever. But that's the third chapter of Naruto of the Grey finally finished until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we go with chapter 4**

**Now before we begin. I do not own Dragon Age nor do I own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Chapter IV_**

Two days later Naruto and Éowyn finally arrived at the old fortress of Ostagar. As Naruto and Éowyn made their way through the old fort they came upon a stone bridge. Naruto saw that the king was making his way towards them.

"Ho there Naruto" said the King as he and Naruto held each other's wrists in greeting.

"King Calian! I didn't…" started Naruto only for his sentence to be finished by Calian.

"Expect me to greet you?" Calian said with a smile.

Naruto smiled in return before speaking. "I was actually expecting Duncan to be here to greet me. I take it he hasn't arrived yet?" asked Naruto

"A messenger arrived not long before you, Duncan will arrive later today." Calian explained who then briefly looked at Éowyn before he turned his attention back to Naruto. "Now judging by the presence of this young woman beside you the trip to Highever was fruitful?" asked Calian.

"That it was your Majesty allow me to introduce…"

"There is no need Naruto." said Calian as he faced Éowyn "you are Bryce's youngest are you not?" Calian asked.

"I am Éowyn Cousland your majesty" said Éowyn respectfully

"Tell me, how is your father? I had hoped to speak with him." Calian asked

"How could you not of heard of my father's death?" Éowyn asked saddened and shocked at the same time.

"Dead! ...Naruto what has happened?" Calian asked shocked at the news given to him by Éowyn and was looking for answers from Naruto as to what happened at Highever Castle.

"I is true your majesty. Bryce Cousland and his wife are dead. A man called Rendon Howe attacked the castle when the bulk of the Highever forces where marching here and shown himself a traitor. Had Éowyn and I not escaped we could very well be dead as well, and Howe would of told you any story he wanted, and would of more than likely blamed me." Answered Naruto

"Howe a traitor? How did he think he could get away with this act of betrayal? Éowyn, you have my word that once the Darkspawn are dealt with I shall turn this army north and bring Howe to justice." Calian said his tone saying he meant every word of his promise.

"Thank you your majesty." Éowyn all but whispered.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother? Unfortunately though he and his men are currently scouting in the wilds and will not return until the battle is over." Explained Calian.

Éowyn sighed in relief with the news that her brother was alive and well for the moment. "I am not eager to tell him really" said Éowyn truthfully.

"Of that I have no doubt. The only thing I can suggest is to take your grief out on the Darkspawn. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to wait for Duncan to arrive before we begin to discuss strategy for tonight." Explained Calian. Hearing Calian both Naruto and Éowyn bowed then made their way into the camp.

**=NotG=**

Naruto had left both Éowyn and her Mabari hound Shadow to rest at the Grey Wardens fire while he himself explored the camp. As he explored he soon heard the sound of barking dogs. Deciding that it would be worth a look Naruto followed the barking until he came upon a set of kennels each one holding a single Mabari hound. Approaching the kennels Naruto saw a well-tanned man with long dark hair looking worriedly at one of the Mabari.

"Is everything ok?" Naruto asked startling the man slightly.

"Oh sorry, I'm worried I may have to put this one down." the man explained his voice full of sorrow at the thought.

Hearing the man Naruto frowned and looked at the Mabari in the pen the poor beast obviously in some amount of pain. "What's wrong with him?" asked Naruto.

"His master was killed in the last battle and the poor boy swallowed some Darkspawn blood and needs treatment. I have medicine that may help but I am missing an ingredient and he may not survive without it." the kennel master answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Naruto asked, remembering the near disaster that occurred with Akamaru when he was thirteen.

The Kennel master took a thoughtful look before he answered. "Actually there is, if you are going into the wilds anytime soon maybe you could try and find it. The ingredient is a white flower with a red centre that grows close to water." the man answered.

"White flower with a red centre, got it. But is there anything else I can do till then?" Naruto asked wanting to do whatever he could to help.

Again the man took a thoughtful again then nodded. "Yes could you enter the kennel and muzzle him for me it will help until the medicine is ready." The Kennel Master Explained.

Naruto nodded and took the muzzle from him and entered the pen. Once in the pen the Mabari growled weakly at Naruto before he backed away in submission and allowed Naruto to Muzzle him. Naruto stood then placed a comforting hand on the Mabari's head and gently scratched him behind the ear.

When Naruto left the pen the kennel master smiled at him. "Thank you for the help ser. And good luck in finding the flower." The kennel master said and Naruto nodded before leaving the kennels intent on exploring more of the camp.

A few hours later found Naruto sat not far from the archery range looking out to the swamp lands that were the Korcari Wilds. Naruto was enjoying the leg of Mutton and flagon of mead he had got from the mess area of the camp and was thinking about some of the people he had met in camp, the old mage called Wynne reminded him of Tsunade and she had explained the origin (according to the Chantry) of the Darkspawn to him. For Naruto it sounded like some kind of Chakra poisoning, and he had said as much to Wynne causing her to smile and say that it was good to meet someone with an open mind.

Naruto was pulled from his musing as a man in Grey Iron Splint Mail armour heading towards him. "By the Maker you're a hard person to find" the man said and Naruto noticed that the man bared a slight resemblance to the king.

"I make it a point to be. Now how can I help you?" Naruto asked drinking the last of his mead.

"Oh sorry, I'm Alistair a junior Grey Warden. Duncan has arrived and sent me to bring you to the fire so that we can begin the Joining Ceremony." Explained the now identified Alistair.

"Very well Alistair, lead the way." Naruto said as he stood and continued to eat the mutton as he followed Alistair towards the Wardens camp.

When Alistair and Naruto arrived at the large fire Naruto saw Éowyn was still there and was stood before Duncan with three others, two of which were male the third was a female elf in what if Naruto remembered correctly from the descriptions he read in the books back in Highever was known as Ancient Elven Armour. The elf herself had shoulder length white hair that framed her face perfectly, her skin was had a slight tan to it that seemed to only enhance her yellowish eyes and the tattoos that were on her face.

When Duncan saw Naruto and Duncan he began. "Good you're all here. Arwen of the Dalish these are the other recruits. The blonde with Alistair is Naruto Uzumaki of the Ninja Nations the one I spoke to you about. Also we have Éowyn Cousland of Highever, Ser Jory of Redcliff and Davith of Denerim." Duncan said introducing them to each other.

Each recruit nodded at each other before Duncan continued. "Now you five will be entering the Korcari Wilds and accompanied by Alistair you have to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain five samples of Darkspawn blood, one for each recruit. The second the second is to retrieve some old treaties that promise aid from the Mages, Elves and Dwarves in times of Blights from a old Grey Warden outpost within the wilds." Duncan explained then turned to Alistair. "Watch over your charges Alistair make sure none come to harm."

"I will Duncan we will be back by nightfall." Alistair said then motioned the others to follow him to the gates that lead to The Wilds.

**=NotG=**

The Korcari Wilds were a lot dryer than Naruto expected with the odd pockets of swampy water dotted here and there. Also there wasn't as many Darkspawn as he expected. When the group of Warden Recruits had their first skirmish with a group of Darkspawn Naruto was level headed and calm, not letting the ferocious appearances of the Darkspawn intimidate him. After all to Naruto they were nothing when compared to the Kyuubi, Shukaku or even that Demon he defeated with the help of Shion in Demon country. Looking round Naruto saw that Jory and Davith were frightened of the creatures having never battled anything like them before. Éowyn was focused and determined and Naruto could guess she was picturing Howe's face on each one she killed. Arwen was also focused and unafraid showing she had at least battled the creature before as was Alistair.

Naruto placed his hand in his pack as the group took a small rest and felt the five vials that were currently filled with the blood of some of the Darkspawn they had killed. Along with the flower to help the sick Mabari and the Lock Box they had found in the camp of a dead Missionary that Naruto was determined to return to the man's widow.

After the small reprieve the group finally made it to the crumbling tower that was once a Grey Warden outpost.

After defeating the small group of Darkspawn that seemed to be guarding the tower the group entered and fanned out and began to search for the needed documents. Naruto quickly found a broken chest and began to search it only to find that it was empty. Suddenly a very feminine voice sounded within the ruined tower.

"Well. Well, what have we here?" asked the women who had appeared near the top a ramp. "Are you a Vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn filled woods of mine in search of… easy prey?" asked the women as she slowly descended the ramp to stand at the bottom of it. "What say you!" the women said in a firm voice.

"We are neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower." Éowyn said firmly hoping to intimidate the women, thinking that with their greater numbers the women wouldn't stand a chance against them.

Naruto ignored much of what was said after in favour of studying the women before them. She had long black hair that was done tied up hiding much of its length. A maroon top that was little more than rags covered her upper body. Her long legs were covered by a pair of tight black leather pants and boots. One of her arms was covered by a long black leather glove that was topped with a feathered shoulder guard around her neck were several necklaces of various designs, over all her outfit enhanced her physic just enough that Naruto knew that Jirayia would be giggling himself silly while scribbling away in his note book.

"What of you whiskered one? You have been assessing me since I revealed myself what conclusions have you arrived at?" The women asked a slight tone of amusement in her voice.

"I know you are more dangerous than you appear to be. You have managed to remain undetected even to a member of the Dalish, that shows me that you could of killed us one by one and we would have been none the wiser. The fact you have been watching us also shows this." Answered Naruto.

"Hmm very true whiskered one…now let us be civil tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." Spoke the women calmly

Stepping forwards Naruto bowed respectfully and answered "I am Naruto Uzumaki, It's an honour to meet you"

Naruto was soon followed by Éowyn and Arwen. "I am Éowyn Cousland I too find it a pleasure to meet you" Éowyn said in a respectful tone.

"As do I. My name is Arwen Malarial of the Dalish." Arwen answered in a tone respectful enough for her race.

The tone of each surprised the women greatly and she let them know it through her own response. "Now those are civil greetings even here in The Wilds. You may call me Morrigan; shall I guess your purpose? You sort something in that chest something that is here no longer?"

Hearing her words Alistair strode forwards and spoke. "Here no longer? You stole them didn't you you're some kind of sneaky…witch thief!"

Naruto wanted to smack himself as Alistair had started off strong then fell at the last second and only succeed in making himself look the fool.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men I wonder?" Morrigan mused seemingly ignoring Alistair's comment.

"Quite easily it seems. Any way those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you hand them over." Alistair demanded who held out his hand expecting Morrigan to produce the documents.

Seeing this Morrigan frowned before speaking "I will not for it was not I who removed them."

"Then who did remove them?" Arwen asked keeping her voice civil as not to provoke Morrigan.

Morrigan looked towards Arwen who was stood to the side with both Naruto and Éowyn. _I would best be careful of those three they are obviously not fools like the other three._ Morrigan thought. "Twas my mother, in fact." Morrigan said answering Arwen's question.

"Could you take us to her?" Éowyn asked.

"Now there is a sensible request" Morrigan said and gave a quick laugh "I like you three." Morrigan said with a amused smile.

"I'd be careful you three first it's 'I like you' then ZAP! Frog time." Alistair said directing his comment at Naruto, Arwen and Éowyn.

Naruto, Arwen and Éowyn simply shrugged then walked off following Morrigan. Eventually Alistair, Jory and Davith moved to follow their three companions even as Davith tried in vain to convince everyone they were bound for the pot if they followed Morrigan.

**=NotG=**

Eventually the group of six arrived at a small hut attached to the side of a small tower hidden deep in the wilds. Outside the hut stood an elderly women who bared a slight resemblance to Morrigan the women immediately put Naruto on edge as he saw something in her eyes even at a distance that reminded him of an old adversary.

Morrigan strode forwards her movements full of grace and confidence, after the group she was with stopped. "Greetings, mother I bring before you six Grey Wardens that…" Morrigan started to say only to be interrupted by the women.

"I see them girl." The women said somewhat harshly.

"She's a witch she is. She'll turn us all in to frogs she will." Davith said fearfully.

"Quiet Davith if she's really a witch you won't want to make her angry." Jory responded also fearful of the elderly women.

"Now there is a smart lad." The women spoke plainly.

Alistair smirked hearing the women. "So this is a dreaded witch of the wilds?"

The women slowly turned her head and looked at Alistair with a smile. "Witch of the wilds? Did Morrigan tell you that? Oh how she dances under the moon" responded the women with a soft laugh at Morrigan's expense.

"They did not come for your tall tales mother" Morrigan said clearly embarrassed by her mother's words.

"Of course not you came for your Grey Warden Treaties. The treaties I have kept safe these long years." Responded the women.

"And we are supposed to believe that?" Arwen Asked suspiciously.

"You are required to believe nothing. But what of you?" The women asked turning to face Naruto. "You who have the air of a fox about you. What do you believe?"

Naruto frowned for a moment then answered. "I don't. I know you are more dangerous than you appear."

"Now that is a statement with more truth than you know. But here are your treaties" said the women handing Naruto the treaties knowing that he was the more dangerous of the six to herself than the others with him could ever be.

"Thank you for returning them." Éowyn said politely

"Such manners, always in the last place you look…Like stockings." Said the women with a slightly crazed laugh. "Oh don't mind me you have what you came for".

"Time for you to go then." Morrigan spoke wanting rid of the group.

The elderly women looked at Morrigan and spoke. "Don't be ridiculous girl these are your guests and as the host you should show them the way out."

Hearing her mother Morrigan sighed "Very well then, follow me then." She said before leading the group back to Ostagar.

* * *

**Now then there is Chapter four over and done and ****dusted hope you all enjoy this will be my last update for the year of 2010 until next year.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here we go with chapter 5**

**Now before we begin. I do not own Dragon Age nor do I own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Chapter V_**

When the group of six arrived back at the camp at Ostagar, Naruto immediately split from the group explaining he needed to drop off the flower with the Kennel Master. Running up to the Kennel Master Naruto tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning round the Kennel Master was surprised to see Naruto. "Oh it's you. Did you manage to find the flower?"

Naruto rummaged in his pack and carefully removed the flower he found before showing it to the man. "Is this it?"

The Kennel Master leaned forwards slightly to inspect the flower more closely and let out a breath of relief. "Yes that's it." Said the man as he took the flower before tearing it up and put it in a canteen that Naruto guessed held the incomplete medicine and gave the canteen a shake before entering the pen.

Naruto watched as he poured the solution in to the Mabari's bowl then removed the muzzle and left the pen just as the Mabari weakly at first began to lap up the solution seemingly getting stronger as it did.

"There he's looking better already. Say why not comeback after the battle and we will see if we can imprint him on to you?" asked the Kennel Master

Naruto thought the idea over for a moment remembering how Kiba, Hana and Tsume were when they worked with their respective canine partners. "I'd like that. See you after the battle is over." Naruto answered with a smile at the Mabari in the pen.

"Ok then see you then." Said the Kennel Master as he went to check on the other Mabari as Naruto walked away heading back to the Grey Warden fire.

**=NotG=**

When Naruto arrived the others had just finished discussing something. _Proba__bly discussing Morrigan and her mother._ Thought Naruto as he took his place next to Arwen, as he did Duncan spoke. "At last you're all here, I've had the circle mages preparing. Alistair take them to the temple I will join you soon after." Alistair nodded and motioned the others to follow him.

"Why all these damned tests! Have I not already proved my worthiness?" asked Jory as they waited for Duncan and frankly Naruto, Éowyn and Arwen were getting tired of the man's obvious cowardice. Just as Naruto was about to tell him how it was it was Daveth who spoke. "Are you blubbering again?"

"I just know my wife is with child back in Highever… I don't want to leave her a widow." Jory said angrily as he knew that Daveth was calling him a cowered without actually saying it outright.

"Fine say you die, I know I would sacrifice a lot more if it means she would live to see the end of The Blight." said Daveth trying to calm Ser Jory.

"I agree with Daveth, Jory. Where I'm from we become what we are because we know that our next mission could be our last and leave our family without us. _But _we do so in the knowledge that our friends and family through our sacrifice will still be alive." Explained Naruto and everyone saw Jory slip into thought over Naruto's words. Soon after Duncan arrived carrying a Silverite Chalice filled with the Darkspawn blood they had collected earlier that day. Duncan silently approached the Alter they were stood next to and placed the Chalice down.

"We come to it at last. Through this Joining we submit ourselves to the taint so that we may battle our enemy the Darkspawn. I will not lie to you though in that none of you may survive this but those that do know that your sacrifice will never be forgotten. We say only a few words before the ritual but these words have been said since the first." Duncan explained who silently motioned to Alistair to say the words.

Alistair bowed his head and began to speak. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

All throughout Alistair's words Naruto saw that Jory was looking at the Chalice nervously and somehow Naruto knew that Jory would die but not of the taint.

It was then that Duncan spoke again. "Daveth, step forwards."

Daveth stepped forwards and took the Chalice from Duncan before slowly taking a gulp, then handing it back to Duncan. At first Daveth seemed fine that is until he grabbed his head and started to groan in pain then became silent as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed, it was clear he had died.

"I am sorry Daveth. Naruto, step forwards" said Duncan and Naruto stepped forwards and took the chalice from Duncan and stared into the contents before taking a gulp of the blood within himself. When he did Naruto was certain he heard someone or something whispering in his mind and could swear that for a brief instant he saw a monstrous Dragon before his world went black.

**=NotG=**

When Naruto came too he saw that Duncan was looking down at him. "Good you're first to wake Éowyn and Arwen have survived and are still unconscious at this time." Said Duncan and helped him back on to his feet. "How do you feel?" Duncan then asked once Naruto was back on his feet.

Naruto shook his head to clear the last of the cobwebs from his skull then answered. "Like I just went a full ten rounds with my old friend Rock Lee."

Naruto's answer gave Duncan a reason to chuckle having been told about Rock Lee whilst on the ship from the Elemental Nations. and if it were not for the fact that the council of Daimyo's back in Naruto's home forbidding the conscription or recruitment of those whose ancestry couldn't be traced back to Thedas. Otherwise Rock Lee would have been here along with Naruto. Duncan then turned to face Alistair who was watching over the still unconscious forms of Arwen and Éowyn. "Alistair when Éowyn and Arwen awaken take them to the fire and wait for us while Naruto and I attended the war council." Duncan explained.

"I understand Duncan." Responded Alistair as Duncan and Naruto walked away.

When Duncan and Naruto arrived at the long wooden table where the War Council was being held Naruto took note on those gathered at the table. At the table Naruto saw a bald Mage a Chantry Priestess the familiar golden armour of Calian and a man with dark hair in Silverite armour. When they arrived at the table the council was already well underway.

"Loghain my decision is final; I shall stand with the Grey Wardens in this assault." Calian said his voice full of conviction.

"You risk too much Calian. I still say this is a poor course of action." Loghain said his own voice full of concern for Calian.

Calian mealy ignored Loghain in favour of greeting Duncan and Naruto. "Ah Duncan, Naruto good of you too join us. Duncan how many have joined the order?"

"Naruto, Arwen and Éowyn have joined your majesty." Duncan replied.

"Excellent, the wardens will benefit from their combined strength and the Wardens are lucky to have someone of your own calibre Naruto." Calian said with a smile.

"Thank you your majesty." Naruto said with a respectful bow of his head.

"Good the Grey Wardens are lucky to have you." Calian said returning the nod.

Hearing the way Calian spoke, Loghain once again spoke. "Your fascination with glory will be your undoing Calian. We need to focus on reality not stories or legends." Loghain words were harsh and meant to scold.

"Fine." Calian said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Let us go over the plan once more." Calian Said calmly.

"Once the Darkspawn attack you will signal The Tower of Ishal so that the beacon is lit, letting me and my forces know when we know to attack so that we…" Loghain said.

"Can flank the Darkspawn, then to make sure that the Beacon and the Tower are secure we will send our best. Duncan, send Alistair and the new Grey Wardens to bolster the ranks."

Suddenly the bald mage stepped forwards. "Your Majesty the Tower and it's beacon won't be necessary. We of the Circle are…" began the Mage only to be interrupted by the Chantry Priestess.

"We will not risk any lives to your spells Mage."

"King Calian, you should also be weary of the Arch Demon appearing on the field." Duncan said stressing the serious of the possible threat.

"There haven't been any Dragons sighted in the wilds." Loghain said clearly not believing that the threat existed.

Hearing Loghain Naruto mentally frowned knowing that from his time as a ninja you never dismissed a threat simply because you believed it didn't exist. "That may be so Teyrn Loghain. But that doesn't mean one couldn't be hiding deeper beyond the range of the scouting party's you've been sending out." Stated Naruto calmly, Duncan was impressed with Naruto's logic and knew he had just out witted Loghain slightly.

Hearing Naruto's words Loghain frowned while glaring at Naruto. Finally after what felt like a lifetime Loghain spoke. "While that may be true _boy_ we need to concentrate on the enemy before us not the enemy that may not exist!" again Loghain's words were harsh and meant to scolded, and in that instant Loghain reminded Naruto greatly of Danzo.

It was Calian who came to Naruto's rescue as he remembered the morning where Naruto had spoken of his home land and how he wished he could have met his mother and learned more of his elven heritage. "If you are so worried Loghain perhaps we should wait for the forces of Orlais to join us?" asked Calian and everyone saw Loghain turn away before speaking a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"How fortunate Maric did not live long enough to see his own son ready to hand Ferelden over to the very ones who enslaved us for almost a century."

_You're a fool Loghain, just because they were your enemy once does not mean they still are. Aft__er all times change for those who look forwards but stands still for those who look back._ Naruto thought bitterly knowing that yesterday's enemy could be today's friend.

"Loghain enough, our arguments with Orlais are over and have been for a number of years now. But seeing as you are unwilling to wait our current number of forces will have to suffice won't they. And it would be wise for you to remember who is _King_." Calian said letting everyone at the table know that it was he who ruled Ferelden and not Loghain.

"Of course Calian, I meant no disrespect." Loghain said his voice becoming calm once again

Calian stood looking at Loghain a moment longer before turning to once again face Duncan and Naruto. "Duncan for the mission to the Tower of Ishal I request that Naruto leads the Wardens there as a former Ninja I expect that he has more battle experience than most.

"I would be honoured to your Majesty" Naruto answered getting a nod of approval from Duncan.

"Good than let us hope this battle bring much glory to us all." Calian said with a smile as those at the table dispersed to inform their individual forces of what was to happen, so that they will be ready for the upcoming battle.

* * *

**Well there's the latest chapter of Naruto of the Grey done. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go with chapter 6 of Naruto of the Grey**

**and before I begin don't own Naruto or Dragon Age.**

* * *

**_Chapter VI_**

"What! We won't be in the battle." Asked a clearly surprised Alistair and from the looks of the now awakened Arwen and Éowyn they were as well.

"No you won't Alistair. The King has given you four the task of protecting the beacon in the Tower of Ishal and that it is lit when the signal is given." Explained Duncan calmly knowing of Alistair's drive to prove himself.

Hearing Duncan Alistair seemed to deflate slightly. "Also Alistair the King has requested that Naruto lead the four of you in this mission. This is due to Naruto's past as a former Ninja and makes him best suited due to his own combat experience being greater that Éowyn's, Arwen's or your own." Duncan explained and watched as Alistair's posture relaxed.

"That I have no problem with. But just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold I'm drawing the line, Darkspawn or no."

Hearing Alistair's comment Éowyn smirked and said. "I don't know Alistair that could be a nice distraction."

Alistair's gaze turned to Éowyn, "Me shimmying up the Darkspawn line? Yeah we could let them all die of Laughter." Responded Alistair.

"Don't worry if he does Alistair, I did a lot worse than that during my time as a ninja." Naruto said to Alistair with a smirk

"I'm Not sure I don't think Alistair has the legs to wear a dress" Arwen said with her own smirk.

Hearing his companions but not seeing the smirks Alistair said "I happen to be quite fetching in a dress."

Hearing that Duncan sighed. "Naruto, Alistair knows what to look for when we signal the tower so you know when to light the signal... good luck." Duncan explained.

"Good luck to us all Duncan. And in case I don't get another chance to, thank you for everything you've done for me since I left home" Naruto said with a respectful bow.

Returning the bow Duncan spoke. "You are most welcome Naruto." and with those last words Duncan left to join up with the King.

=NotG=

The battle had begun by the time Naruto and his party arrived at the bridge that lead to the Tower of Ishal. As they crossed the bridge they narrowly avoided being flattened by projectiles launched from the Darkspawn's own catapults. _These Darkspawn are more intelligent than some people think. I mean they can build sedge engines, forge weapons and Armour even when there are no Blights. _Naruto thought diving out of the way as another flaming projectile hit the bridge killing the Ballista crews. Looking back Naruto saw his companions had been knocked over from the impact but were getting back to their feet. "Everyone ok?" Naruto shouted getting nods and a just audible bark form Shadow. Seeing his companions were all ok Naruto lead them on.

When they reached the gates that lead to the Tower of Ishal they encountered a Mage and a Knight escaping the tower grounds. Seeing this Naruto approached them. "You there what's happened? Why are you abandoning the tower?" Naruto asked in a no nonsense tone.

"The tower is lost, the Darkspawn have taken it!" answered the Knight the Mage nodding in confirmation.

"WHAT! Taken how?" Demanded Alistair and Naruto could see that even Éowyn and Arwen were shocked by the news.

"They came up through the lower levels. The next thing we knew we were over run." Mage answered.

"Then it's up to us!" Naruto said gaining nods of agreement from his fellow Wardens. "You two. Find who ever you can to defend this gate. If we lose it the King and the Army will be flanked and will be massacred. GO!" Naruto ordered the two and got nods the Knight running towards the nearest Balista station to get the needed men. "I'll put up a barrier once your beyond the gate. Good luck Wardens." said the Mage. Naruto nodded to the Mage and charged through the gate followed by Alistair, Éowyn, Shadow and Arwen. Just as the Mage raised his staff and summoned the Barrier.

=NotG=

After battling through a handful of Darkspawn and saving some more Knights all of who Naruto ordered to the Tower gates to help with it's defence. The four Wardens entered the Tower of Ishal and continued to battle their way up the floors. On one floor they had help from some caged Mabari hounds. It was when they reached the third floor they noticed it was more heavily guarded then the others. "Naruto the next floor is where the signal beacon is located." came Alistair's whispered comment. Naruto simply nodded and carefully peered round a corner to see several Darkspawn guarding the door to the stairs that lead to the beacon. Frowning for a moment Naruto looked round before spotting two Balista's that were for some reason pointing at the gathered Darkspawn. Seeing this Naruto grinned.

"Follow me." Naruto said to the others silently leading them down a short corridor which had a connecting door to the area were the Darkspawn were. Leading his team to the Balistas once at the Balistas Naruto looked to his companions. "Arwen as a Dalish I assume you are good with a Bow?" asked Naruto and Arwen nodded in a silent answer. "I am trained to use a bow as well Naruto." Éowyn whispered and Naruto nodded to her as well. Looking to Alistair Naruto spoke again. "Alistair, can you fire a Balista?" With Naruto's question Alistair's eyes widened in realisation. "You and I will fire the Balistas while Arwen and Éowyn pepper them with arrows." Naruto nodded a yes

"Right let's move." Naruto ordered and everyone took their positions Naruto and Alistair on a Balista with Arwen and Éowyn in the space between the two weapons Shadow ready to defend his master and companions at a moment's notice. Once everyone was ready Naruto raised his left hand while his right rested just on the Balista's trigger. Naruto dropped his hand and in that instant they all fired.

The Darkspawn never knew what hit them as six were instantly run through three to a bolt while the remaining where picked off by Arwen and Éowyn's arrows pierced their heads.

=NotG=

It was a long hard fight to the next floor as the Darkspawns defence of the current floor was heavier than they first believed. When they finally did make it to the Beacon they were met with the sight of an Ogre that was currently chewing on the remains of a torso. Seeing the creature Naruto whistled

lowly. "Now he's a big one." He mused as Shadow growled at the sight of the creature gaining the beast's attention.

Turning the Ogre wiped the drool from it's maw before roaring and charging the four wardens. All of them leapt out of it's way rolling to avoid it's charge before it hit them the Ogre's fist smashing into the stone floor cracking the ancient stone work. As as Naruto was back on his feet he charged the Ogre from behind as Éowyn and Arwen drew their bows and shot arrows at the side from where they had rolled to. Alistair's charge was head on where he leapt and plunged his sword into the monster's stomach. Shadow had leapt on to the Ogre's back and was tearing into it's shoulder rending the flesh and sinew from the bone. When Naruto reached the beast he slashed at the flesh just above the Ogre's hooves causing it to collapse to it's knees allowing the four wardens to land critical blows. Alistair managed to stab his sword into it's heart. Arwen and Éowyn shot arrows into it's eyes and Naruto had leapt on to it's back next to Shadow and plunged his Dar'Misan into the creature's skull and brain killing it.

As they started to catch their breaths Naruto gave out orders. "Arwen, Éowyn watch the door. Alistair we must of missed the signal hurry and light the beacon." Ordered Naruto moving to watch the door with Arwen and Éowyn. Once Alistair had lit the beacon he took up a defensive position along side Naruto and the girls. None of them aware of the Betrayal that had just taken place outside.

Suddenly a pounding was heard from the door before it was broken down and the group were swarmed by Darkspawn all firing arrows at them. Éowyn went down first a arrow hitting her chest then Alistair was hit in the leg and arm, Arwen was hit in the shoulder near her collar bone and Naruto was hit in the shoulder too Just as a pair of large shadows descended on the Tower before Naruto passed out.

* * *

**Hey hey there is chapter six finally done **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go with chapter 7 of Naruto of the Grey.**

**Before I begin don't own Naruto or Dragon Age.**

**Sorry for not updating anything in a while but real life has to come first sometimes.**

* * *

**_Chapter VII_**

Naruto awoke with a start in an unfamiliar bed and grabbed his shoulder where the arrow had struck him. Only to find it wrapped in a bandage. Looking round Naruto saw he was in a hut of some kind a fire burning at one wall the smoke rising slowly up the chimney. Upon further inspection he saw that both Éowyn and Arwen were laid out on some sleeping mats both alive and breathing steadily in their sleep, Shadow was there too laid next to Éowyn whining softly in distress at his master's state. Seeing them Naruto sighed in relief, hearing some movement to his left Naruto looked to the source to see Morrigan stood at a book shelf. Seeing her Naruto coughed gaining the woman's attention, turning Morrigan saw he was awake.

"Ah so the whiskered one awakes second. Tell me do you remember what happened?" Morrigan asked looking at the blonde before her.

"I remember ordering the beacon lit before we were over whelmed… WAIT! What happened to the King, Duncan and the rest of the Army?" Naruto asked, his panicked tone stirring Arwen from her own slumber in time to hear the answer.

"All dead," Morrigan stated simply before continuing. "The man who was to reinforce you quit the field. Those he abandoned were massacred. …Your friend he is not taking the news well." Morrigan finished, answering Naruto's question fully

"Our friend… you mean Alistair?" Arwen asked letting both Naruto and Morrigan know she was now also awake.

"The suspicious dull witted one yes, he is outside by the fire. Mother wishes to speak with the four of you once you all wake. I will inform your friend once she wakes." Morrigan said in a calm voice her tone saying much about the task her mother had obviously assigned her.

Nodding Naruto and Arwen redressed in their individual armors before heading outside where they saw Alistair staring into the fire that burned before him. Looking up when he heard Naruto call out to him Alistair's eyes widened. You're… You're alive both of you… Is Éowyn?"

"She's alive, Alistair she is still asleep for now?" Naruto answered grabbing Alistair's shoulder and saw Alistair sigh in relief from the news.

"Thank The Maker, were all alive. But what are we going to do now?" Alistair asked looking at the two before him.

Naruto was about to answer but it was Arwen who spoke up first. "I think we should wait for Éowyn first, then we discuss strategy it would be best so that we can get her own opinion as well." Hearing her both Naruto and Alistair nodded and the three sat to wait for Éowyn to wake.

**=NotG=**

It was a further ten minutes before Éowyn and Shadow left the hut Éowyn now dressed in her Drakeskin armor and was rubbing her chest where the arrow had hit her. "So were all alive? Thank the Maker." Éowyn said and everyone heard her own relief in the young woman's voice.

"I know if it wasn't for Morrigan's mother here…" Alistair started only to be interrupted by the appearance of said woman.

"Do not speak of me as though I weren't here _boy_!" The elderly woman said in a not quite harsh tone.

"I'm sorry it's just…we don't even know your name." Alistair explained quickly hoping to avoid the elderly woman's wrath.

The woman looked to Alistair an unreadable expression was on her face. "Names are privy. But if you must call me something call me Flemeth." The now identified Flemeth said and Naruto saw the eyes of his companions widen in surprise at her name.

"Flemeth, the one from the legends?" Éowyn asked in disbelief

"What does it matter if she is we need to do something!" Arwen asked angrily.

"We need to bring Loghain to justice!" Alistair stated looking at his fellow Wardens

Naruto who had been watching this knew they were about to take a dangerous path and he needed to remind them of the real danger around them. "_We need_ to stop the blight and the Archdemon." Naruto sated calmly.

"By ourselves? Naruto are you mad?" Éowyn asked in complete surprise which was mirrored by the looks upon his other two companion's faces.

"No, not by ourselves we have those treaties for the alliance with the Elves, Mages and Dwarves. Let's use them and get any other allies we can as well." Naruto said

"There is also Arl Eamon; he still has all his men!" Alistair said liking where Naruto was going with this idea of his.

"Elves, Dwarves, Mages this Arl Eamon and who knows what else. Sounds to me like you will have all the help you need to defeat the Archdemon." Flemeth said in what could have been encouragement.

Naruto looked at Flemeth for a moment the same uneasy feeling from before reasserting it's self in his gut, an uneasy feeling he now recognized. And though he didn't trust her as far as he could throw Gamabunta he felt he needed to ask something. "I don't suppose you could offer us any more help could you?"

Flemeth looked to Naruto before answering. "I just might be able to." Flemeth's answer came just as Morrigan exited the hut and came over to them.

"The Stew is bubbling mother; shall we have four guests for the eve or none?" Morrigan asked her tone telling Naruto she really didn't care if they were staying.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving girl, and you'll be going with them." Flemeth answered to the surprise of the others.

"Such a shame, wait what!?" Morrigan asked having just realized her mother's words.

"You heard me girl. Last I checked you had ears. Besides you have been itching to get out of the Wilds for some time, here is your chance."

Seeing the reluctance from Morrigan Naruto spoke up to show she was wanted. "Having Morrigan join us is a great idea. We need a Mage to balance out our band." Hearing Naruto, Arwen nodded in agreement as did Éowyn although reluctantly. However Alistair was the one to voice his concern.

"I don't want to be negative but is taking Morrigan with us worth the risk? Outside of the Wilds she's an Apostate, we may have to deal with the Templars if they find out about her."

Naruto turned to Alistair and fixed him with a glare so intense that it made Alistair try to go into a fetal position while at the same time he had tried to go ram rod stiff. "Alistair take these words to heart if we are to stop the Blight then we will need all the help we can get I don't care if they are Apostates, monsters or even the very demons of the Fade if they will fight Darkspawn then we have them join us." Naruto said before once again turning to face Flemeth and Morrigan "We would be honored to have Morrigan join us." Flemeth nodded silently in acknowledgment at Naruto's words.

"Do _I _have no say in this?" Morrigan asked annoyed that she was being used in this fashion by her mother.

Flemeth turned to face her daughter and said. "The Grey Wardens need you if they fail then Ferelden will fall."

Hearing her mother Morrigan sighed. "Fine allow me to gather my things then." She then turned and returned to the hut once more.

Several minutes later Morrigan emerged from the hut now wearing a traveling cloak a gnarled wooden staff in her hand and a simple brown leather pack over her shoulders. "Goodbye mother, please don't forget the stew I would hate to return to a burned down hut." Morrigan said in a bored tone to Flemeth still unhappy with the situation she had been put in by the woman.

"_BAH!_ It's more likely that you'll return to find me dead and this whole area swallowed by the Darkspawn." Flemeth said angrily in response to Morrigan's attitude.

"I didn't…" Morrigan started to say in regret to her mother

"I know girl. And you Grey Warden." Flemeth said turning from Morrigan to face Naruto. "Understand I give you that which I value most."

"I understand Hebi Okasan, Morrigan will come to no harm while under my command." Naruto said causing Flemeth's eyebrow to rise at the phrase used by Naruto. This action went unseen by Naruto as he had turned to face Morrigan. "So where do you suggest we go from here Morrigan?"

"A small village north of here called Lothering. If we are to arrive before the Horde I suggest we leave now." Morrigan explained who turned and started walking away with the four Wardens.

**=NotG=**

The group of five plus one dog were several hours out from Ostagar when suddenly Shadow who was slightly ahead of the group, ears perked up and he started to bark. Éowyn concerned for her Mabari went to him to see what was wrong with him when he suddenly stopped and more barking could be heard only this barking sounded further away, but was also getting closer. Soon another Mabari appeared and could be seen heading towards them with a few Darkspawn chasing the poor thing.

The battle that followed was short and unimportant in the long run, as once the Hurlock Alpha was killed the other Darkspawn, now without a pack leader became confused and were easily dispatched. Once the battle was over the Mabari who had been chased went and stood before Naruto its tail waggling happily.

"Hey I recognize you. You were the Mabari I helped back at Ostagar." Stated Naruto to which the Mabari barked in happiness at Naruto's remembrance of him.

"I've heard about this Naruto, he's… chosen you as his new master." Alistair explained coming up next to Naruto.

Naruto looked from his fellow warden to the Mabari before him as the dog was still before him. "I think I would like to keep you boy." Naruto said kneeling down to look into the Mabari's eyes which gave another happy bark.

"You can give him any name you want Naruto a Mabari forgets its old name when their master dies." Explained Éowyn as she came up to Naruto's other side.

Naruto nodded at Éowyn and turned his attention back to the waiting Mabari before him and thought for a moment. "I will call you Kurama after an old friend of mine." Naruto said which caused the now named Kurama to bounce around while barking happily.

"So now we have two dogs. And Alistair is still the stupidest one here" Mused Morrigan causing everyone to chuckle even Alistair until that is he realized what had just been said.

"Hey." Was all he said before they continued on their way to Lothering.

**=NotG=**

It was another two hours before the group of five arrived at the entrance to Lothering off the Imperial Highway. Before they could enter however they were stopped just outside the entrance by a group of men in leather armor. "Wake up gentlemen more travelers on the road. By the full plate I'd say this one's the leader." A tanned man with dark hair said pointing at Naruto.

In another time and place this meeting went differently with Alistair and Morrigan both giving their opinions of what should be done. But with this much larger group things transpired differently. "Err maybe we should let this lot pass they don't look like the others." A tall balding brutish looking man next to the tanned man's right said with no small amount of worry in his voice.

Acting as if he had not heard him the gang's apparent leader continued on. "Nonsense the toll applies to everyone that's why it's a toll and not… a refugee tax." He explained to both his dim-witted accomplice and to Naruto's group.

"_Ohhh, _in that case if you don't pay we get to ransack your corpses." The brute said his tone much more confidant this time.

"Sorry we are not refuges." Naruto said darkly his hand slowly moving to his sword the others behind him also slowly moving to draw their own weapons.

Hearing the tone the brute again looked nervous. "What did I tell you, no wagons and they all look armed."

"Still a toll's a toll." said the apparent leader confident that his men could defeat the five before him

Naruto whose hand was now on his sword frowned at the casual way he said those words. "Forget it! We're not paying!" Naruto said as he drew his sword and attacked the others doing the same. Naruto smashed the brute with his shield expecting him to stumble back what he was not expecting however was for the man to shatter into a thousand pieces of frozen flesh. Glancing back he saw Morrigan nod at him before she attacked her next target. Within a few more minutes all but the leader laid dead or dying on the road around them.

"Alright, alright you win. Look we were just trying to get by." The man said quickly now wishing he had listened to his dead accomplice, an accomplice whose remains were slowly defrosting to his right.

"Get _by!" _Éowyn practically screamed in response to the man's words. "You're a criminal!" she then growled in accusation.

"Yes I admit it." The man said in response his tone showing he was actually proud of the fact.

"I'd hand over everything you've stolen Shem. If you do we may let you live." Arwen said her bow in hand an arrow drawn ready to kill the man.

Seeing Arwen ready to shoot him the man looked panicked before quickly pulling out a pouch and tossing it at Naruto's feet. "There, that's all the money we stole just over thirty silver, the rest is in the wagons behind me. Now will you free me?" asked the man a small amount of hopefulness in his voice.

"_No, _Arwen." Said Naruto and before the man could react, Arwen had released her hold on her bow string shooting the man between his eyes. "Right, search the wagons for anything we can use. Most of the owners will have moved on now." Naruto Ordered as he was still technically in charge.

"Naruto, can I have a word please." Alistair said and Naruto went to stand by him as Alistair pulled a locket and a small scroll from the corpse of a Templar that was laid out on the road.

"What's wrong Alistair?" Naruto asked once Alistair had finished a quick prayer for the deceased.

"I was wondering where we will go from here?" Alistair asked of his fellow warden.

"First I want to gather some information, and then we will go with your idea of going to see Arl Eamon and asking for his help. From Redcliff we will split up into two groups with one going to Orzammar to recruit the Dwarves and the other going to the Brecilian forest for the Elves. Then we will meet up at the Inn near the Circle Tower where we will get the Mages." Naruto explained getting a nod from Alistair.

"Right we can discuss further strategy at Redcliff." Alistair said in response to Naruto's words.

Turning from Alistair Naruto saw the others had finished raiding the wagons for money and supplies. Oddly enough though Arwen was comforting a scared lamb with a large blue bow tied lovingly round its neck, clearly a pet that had been taken from someone and would have no doubt wound up in the gangs pot for dinner.

"Good let's head into the village. Kurama come on boy." Naruto said as he walked into the small village followed quickly by the others. As they walked in the direction of the Chantry Naruto stopped when a young elven girl ran up to him. "Can I help you little one?" Naruto asked thinking the young girl needed help.

Nervously the girl spoke to Naruto. "Y-yes can I have my lamb back please?" The young girl asked pointing to the lamb still held in Arwen's arms. Hearing the little girl Arwen smiled before handing her the lamb the lamb bleating almost immediately in happiness when the little girl held it close. As this was happening two older elves had come over and were now speaking with Naruto.

"Thank you for that Ser, our daughter loves that lamb. If you have recovered it what happened to the bandits that took it from her?" asked the daughter's father.

"We killed them, go and retrieve your things then continue heading north." Éowyn said gently, hearing Éowyn the older elves nodded before taking their daughter and leaving to get their things.

Naruto and the rest of his group then continued on into the village. Naruto immediately noticed the Chantry board and looked towards Alistair and Éowyn. "Alistair, Éowyn see if you can get us some more money using the Chantry board, once your done meet us in the Inn that Morrigan mentioned." Ordered Naruto and both Alistair and Éowyn nodded before going and grabbing the jobs from the board. "Morrigan, Arwen lets go to the Inn I hope to get some news there." Naruto said walking off to the Inn over the small stream.

As they made their way to the Inn Naruto encountered a lost little boy who after a brief conversation Naruto handed the boy two Silvers and told him that once he had gotten something to eat he should go to the Chantry where someone would look after him. Smiling as the boy thanked him before running off to get the food Naruto then continued to lead his small group to the Inn.

Entering the Inn that which Naruto noticed was called 'Dane's Refuge' Naruto and his group were immediately confronted by a group of men in medium armor, one obviously the leader as unlike those with him who were in Grey Iron Chainmail he was in Steel Scale armor.

"Look here Gentlemen; I'd say we've just been blessed." The dark haired leader said waving his arms in mild exaggeration.

"Didn't we just finish asking about a man and an elf with these very descriptions?" asked one of the men with him.

Before the leader could responded, a women with short red hair that was braided on one side a lone dagger sheathed on her back. Dressed I chantry robes of all things came over. "Gentlemen please is there no way to end this peacefully? After all it appears you are all survivors from Ostagar." She asked in hope that there would be no conflict.

"You were not there! If it weren't for Loghain warning us of the Grey Wardens treachery then we would be all dead." The man nearly shouted. "Arrest this traitor and his whores."

That did it for Naruto he would abide many things but calling a woman_ any_ woman a whore in his presence was asking him to beat you within an inch of your life. "If you want a fight we would be happy to oblige." Naruto said darkly as he drew his sword and shield. At that same time Arwen drew twin daggers, Morrigan's staff glowed ominously and Kurama growled darkly.

**=NotG=**

The sight that greeted Alistair, Éowyn and Shadow when they entered Dane's Refuge was of Naruto having his sword at the neck of a tanned man in medium Steel Scale armor. Alistair didn't hear what Naruto said but never had Alistair seen a man's skin turn that particular shade of white before. But whatever it was that Naruto said caused the man to flee the Inn as if a Demon of the Fade had appeared and was chasing him.

Alistair and his companions then approached Naruto just as the Chantry woman started to speak. "I am sorry for interfering but I couldn't stand by and watch as he attacked you." The red haired women said her voice soft, gentle and lyrical something that Éowyn found to be captivating and found herself focusing entirely on the woman's voice alone.

Naruto smirked at the words the woman had said. "So I see, tell me where did you learn to fight because it certainly wasn't the Chantry." Naruto asked

"You are correct Ser, I am Leliana one of the Lay Sisters here in Lothering." The now identified Leliana responded and Éowyn found the name suited the beautiful women before her.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki, and those with me are Alistair, Morrigan, Arwen and Éowyn Cousland." Naruto said only to hear two disgruntled barks. "I was getting too you two. And of course Éowyn and my own Mabaris Shadow and Kurama." Naruto said each Mabari barking at their names to let Leliana know who was who.

Leliana smiled gently at the two Mabari before turning to face Naruto again. "That man said you were a Grey Warden, was he speaking the truth?" Asked Leliana her tone holding no suspicion over the rumors currently surrounding their order.

"Alastair, Éowyn, Arwen and myself are. Morrigan however is something else." Naruto explained, Leliana nodded understanding what Naruto truly meant about Morrigan being an Apostate.

"Then I guess you will need all the help you can get, which is why I'm coming with you." Leliana said pleasantly. Much to the surprise of those gathered.

"We will need all the help we can get." Naruto said gaining nods from Arwen and Éowyn.

"That and the Maker told me too help." Leliana explained as if were an everyday occurrence.

"More crazy Naruto? I thought we were full up?" Alistair said missing Éowyn's death glare aimed at the back of his head.

"I kno..." began Leliana only to be interrupted before she could explain herself.

"You're in. Let's get you some armor and we will be heading out." Naruto said about to take Leliana to buy some only to be stopped by said woman.

"Actually Naruto I have some stored in the Chantry I will get it before returning here." Leliana said and moved to leave only to stop when Éowyn called out to her.

"Leliana wait, what do you know about that Qunari in the cage? I had a quick talk with him and he didn't say why he was in the cage." Éowyn asked.

Hearing her Leliana looked remorseful before answering. "All I know is that the revered mother says he killed a family including the children."

Hearing the answer Naruto frowned before looking at Éowyn. "Éowyn did he sound in any way regretful of his action?"

"He did sound like he regretted what he did and was ready to be killed by the Darkspawn for the crime." Éowyn said before she tilted her head in confusion when Naruto closed his eyes and nodded before he reopened them and looked at Leliana.

"Leliana I think I will speak go your revered mother about this Qunari. Alistair you and the others meet us at his cage." Naruto explained before he followed Leliana out of the inn.

**=NotG=**

"So it's agreed. You join with my group and fight the Darkspawn to gain your redemption instead of waiting to be slaughtered here?" Naruto asked the Qunari who he learned was called Sten and waited for him to respond.

"Yes, I will follow you into battle and to my redemption." Sten answered calmly getting a nod from Naruto who then unlocked the cage with the key he had been given by the revered mother allowing Sten to step out.

"Now let's get you some equipment." Naruto said before facing Alistair and was about to tell him to go get a set of armor for their new companion

"Éowyn and I actually found some while clearing out a small bandit camp not far from the windmill in a chest. I'll lead you to it." Alastair said be for being asked hen lead them to a chest which held a full set of Veridium heavy armor With a Red Steel Great sword propped up against it . Once Stern was changed Naruto nodded then called out that they were leaving Lothering and were heading to Redcliff. As they were leaving they helped save a dwarf called Bodahn Feddic and his son Sandal from a small group of Darkspawn before explaining who they were the dwarf deciding that the wardens road was probably more dangerous than they were looking for bid them good day and wished them luck.

* * *

**And done probably the longest chapter to date with this story hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
